Maybe he was once Special
by Golden Tinted Haze
Summary: What if Takahiro was in love with Akihiko. ONE-SHOT. Canon-Couple Inside.


**characters** Takahashi Takahiro, Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki  
**summary **What if Takahiro was in love with Akihiko. ONE-SHOT. Canon-Couple Inside.  
**pov** Takahiro Takahashi.

"たぶん彼はかつて特別なものだった"  
A 純情ロマンチカ Fic

In History class, listening to out teacher explaining the Edo Period, I had seen marks in my desk. Stories. I was confused at first, on who would write on a desk instead of paper. But as I read them I was amazed. After class, I wrote a letter. A letter that said I wanted to meet the person that wrote these stories. I left it on the top of the desk with a piece of scotch tape so it wouldn't fall or fly away.

Usami Akihiko, was his name.

He had written them. When I first met him I gushed over his works and asked if I could read more of them. He was confused then, I could tell. But I asked a few more times and he gave in.  
I can't say when I did fall for him. I always thought I was straight. I mean, I did find girls attractive. But I guess, he was just something special.

Years went on of unrequited love and one night when I was with my baby brother awaiting our parents to come back home, I found out the news that was devastating to both of us. Our parents got in a car accident. They didn't make it. I comforted my brother and tried not to cry. I tried with all my might not to make my brother worry.

Before the funeral I visited Akihiko. It was about 3 in the morning. An extremely unacceptable time. Just a few hours before the burial. I rang the bell to his over-priced expensive flat. I could hear him grumble and he started with a harsh_: What_?. I managed to croak out that it was me and he quickly unlocked the door.  
And the second I saw him I burst into tears and clung to him, blubbering. I wanted my parents back. The only thing that comforted me fully at the time was him. He brought me inside and returned my hug.

He must've pitied me.

I cried a while and must have nodded off because he woke me up a little while later. I returned home to find my brother, Misaki, asleep, curled around his stuffed rabbit. I smiled sadly and wiped his bangs from his forehead. He whispered a soft 'mom' and it took all in me not to cry again.

I raised my brother and made a living from work. I dropped college and my future dreams for my brother. But he was important to me. I had to do everything to support him.

I started to meet Akihiko less and less. Yet I still had that love for him that he probably would never have returned.

On a normal day of sending faxes and typing long documents, I met her. Minami. When I first saw her I felt happy. She was sweet and kind. I was started to fall for her, I knew that. I told myself that I was in love with Akihiko but that didn't work. I knew it. After a while I confessed. She shyly returned the confession and that's when I learned I would love her forever.

My brother had finally grown up and he needed a tutor to get accepted into college. I asked Akihiko if he could tutor Misaki. The first time my brother met him, I could tell he disliked him. But Akihiko, in the end, agreed.  
On my birthday, I was surprised to see them both standing there with presents. I got a gift from Akihiko and thanked him before turning around and introducing Minami. I said that I was getting married to her. I thought I saw Akihiko look slightly hurt but he quickly came to congratulate me.  
Misaki however stood there. He banged his fist on the wall and I stood there confused. He said that we needed to more champagne. I reminded him that he was a minor but he said he would take Akihiko with him, so he grabs his hand and drags him out.

I could see why Misaki was upset. He probably thought that Minami was going to steal me from him. I wanted to pursue the both of them and tell him that would never happen when Minami put her hands on my shoulder and said to give Misaki some time. I grudgingly agreed. When they returned about half an hour later, Misaki eyes were red. He must have cried.

I had gotten married to Minami and had a wonderful son, Mahiro. My love for Akihiko had vanished yet I still deeply cared for him. I was glad but became worried for Misaki. He was 23 and yet still living with Akihiko. Someday Akihiko had to start a family too.  
So I gave a call to Akihiko saying that maybe it was time for Misaki to move out. For some reason he started making up excuses saying it was alright and he could stay for however he wanted. I said that I wanted to come over and hung up. Why was he so concerned?

I visited him on a Sunday and Misaki was the one to open the door. I gave him a huge hug and he welcomed me in. Akihiko was in the kitchen and shockingly he seemed slightly nervous about something. We all went to the couch and Misaki put tea and sweets in front of me. Even he seemed nervous. But what about?

I explained that Misaki, now being older and finished with college should finally move out. My brother was about to say something before Akihiko interrupted him. He said Misaki and him were in love. I sat there shocked for a moment before softly asking when this had happened. He replied it being ever since I announced I was getting married.  
I wasn't mad at the fact my best friend was dating my little brother. No. But at the fact that they kept this from me for over 5 years. But I was also not sure about Akihiko. What if he was just using Misaki. I doubted that but I had to make sure. I turned to Misaki and asked him if he loved Akihiko. He laughed nervously and remained silent for a few seconds before replying with a soft: _Yes_.

I took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. I stood up and hugged Misaki. He was confused and so was Akihiko. I smiled and congratulated them both. Though I did threaten Akihiko that if he hurt my brother he would pay. He nodded. I then explained I had to go back home to Minami and Mahiro. And as I walked back home I realized that I truly did not love Akihiko any more. Not at all. Minami was my life and so was my son. But maybe I could admit that yes, he was once special to me.

**a/n:** So, hi. I was wondering what if Takahiro was in love with Akihiko and this came up. I didn't want a Akihiko/Takahiro fic since I love the Romantica Couple a lot. This is probably OOC. So sorry about that. I didn't really want to publish this so I'm sorry if it's kind of bad. I like critiques that help me improve but don't be rude. Thanks for reading.

_-Golden Tinted Haze_


End file.
